


Find myself swallowed

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Romcoms [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mission Fic, POV Natasha Romanov, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triggers, ammunition, and aiming effectively.</p><p>(Prompt for #buckynat week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find myself swallowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bridge_Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridge_Agent/gifts).



“ _Sputnik_ ,” the Hydra agent cries, and Natasha barely has time to consider that that has to be the dumbest trigger word she’s ever heard before Bucky collapses next to her. He seizes for a moment before going still. She glances around her surroundings; working out an escape route for herself is as easy as breathing, but she frankly has no idea how to get her now-unconscious partner out of this base—let alone whether he will still be her partner when he wakes up.

The agent who had spoken points an impractically large gun at Natasha, and the cadre of guards crowded into the hallway behind him follow suit. She raises her hands in surrender, weighing her options and coming up short; even if she’s lost Bucky, she can’t just leave an unconscious Winter Solider in Hydra’s custody. She needs to buy time, so she says the first thing that comes to mind: “That is the dumbest trigger word I’ve ever heard, _mussor_.”

“And yet, effective.” The horde’s apparent leader keeps his rifle trained on Natasha with trigger discipline leaves something to be desired and approaches her, stopping just close enough to nudge Bucky with his foot. “ _Vstavat, Soldat_.”

Bucky stirs and lurches to his feet—but as soon as he starts to move, Natasha knows she’s not dealing with Bucky anymore. That means she needs to complete as much of their—now her—mission as possible and then get the hell out of here. Extracting and deprogramming him is going to require much more forethought if he’s active, as will keeping Steve from doing anything too rash when he finds out about this wrinkle.

The Winter Soldier looks at his apparent new handler, and the agent gestures at Natasha with his elbow. “ _Vdova. Vnizu_.” The Soldier nods, and before Natasha can blink, he has her hands and torso all but immobilized in a stiff embrace from behind. Her feet are free, but there’s nowhere she can move with any effective momentum, and there are still almost two dozen guns pointed at her.

The lead Hydra agent presses the button by Natasha’s hip to call the service elevator behind her; when the doors open, the Soldier backs her into the cramped space, and the agent reaches around to hit the button to take them to the basement. Withdrawing his arm, he orders the others to move out once the door closes and to be ready on the lower level to continue to keep her in their custody.

The mission requires access to the records room on the second floor, and they’re coming from the ground level. Natasha’s mind races; if she can get out of this chokehold, she could get into the elevator shaft and climb up, but the Soldier will follow her, and her compact climbing equipment won’t be any match for his upper body strength.  The way he’s holding her, though, with her hands bent backwards underneath his forearm, means she can’t even activate her stingers to hinder him.

But the moment the doors close and the elevator jerks to life, he shifts position and whispers in her ear, “We’ll have four and a half seconds when I finish talking. Camera’s in the back-right corner. I’ll get the controls.” His grip relaxes on the last syllable, and she reacts without thinking—grabbing the revolver strapped to his back and destroying the surveillance device above them. He grabs a pistol off her hip and fires a round at the button panel, which stops the elevator and sets off an alarm.

Natasha slams her foot into the panel, killing the alarm amid a shower of sparks, before whirling around to point the gun at him. He blinks, drops the pistol, and lifts his palms. “Nat, it’s me.”

“Just checking.” She holsters her gun and glances at the ceiling. “Boost me up and I’ll get the latch. Climbing shouldn’t take long—it’s just a floor and a half, right?”

“Right,” Bucky replies. “I’ve got a knife that should take care of the cable, too.”

Within a minute, they’re scaling the elevator shaft while the untethered lift rattles to the bottom. Once the echoes die down, Bucky says, “Quick question before we get this party started.”

“Quick answer.”

“Criticizing their shitty programming choices was the best insult you could come up with?”

**Author's Note:**

> [bridge_agent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bridge_agent) prompted: more ammo
> 
> All Russian transliterations are from Google Translate. And yes, "[Sputnik](http://media.tumblr.com/bc27e22ecb949ff3874861ba834f10e2/tumblr_inline_n24veuQXFf1qehq1k.png)" is actually used as a trigger word for the Winter Soldier in the comics.
> 
> Also posted [here](http://stars-inthe-sky.tumblr.com/post/113905199100/prompt-more-ammo) on Tumblr. Title from MS MR's "[Dark Doo Wop](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Te2ogixdci5vdyfx7lhnbsacvxm?u=0#)."


End file.
